Snowmobiles have enjoyed great popularity for many years. The manufacturers of many snowmobiles recommend that the rear tracks of the snowmobile be raised off of the ground when not in use, as they may freeze to the ground. The manufacturers also recommend that the tracks be warmed up, off of the ground prior to use. This extends the life of the belts and cuts down on general wear and tear.
Most owners of snowmobiles who do raise their vehicles (when not in use), as recommended, lift the vehicle onto a box or crate when not in use. Snowmobiles are heavy, and lifting by one person is quite difficult. The lifting could also lead to an injury such as back strain.
At the present time there is no device available that assists in the raising of a snowmobile to keep it elevated when not in use.